


Eighth Deadly Sin

by eleanorbloom



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbloom/pseuds/eleanorbloom
Summary: Plotless smut that I wrote for Kinktober. Bryce summons Eleanor to meet in a supply closet and she makes one of his fantasies true.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 4





	Eighth Deadly Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Bryce Lahela deserves all the good things in life, and that involves filthy, filthy plotless smut and intense blowjobs in supply closets. This is very self-indulgent work because Bryce is such a giver and I only wanted him to receive something good and filthy. I had a lot of smut written that I realized it wouldn’t make the cut in When You're Ready series, so I decided to divide it into three fics that I'll post when it's due.  
> Thank you for reading!

That Thursday had been a day like no other. Less hectic than usual, with good outcomes, and no Pitas. It was the middle of the afternoon when Eleanor got an unexpected text. The cherry on top.

“Hey hot stuff, do you have a moment? 😏.”

“In about five minutes, why?” —She replied. The emoji said it all, so it was unnecessary to ask why, but she had the hope that Bryce would give her some sneak peek. 

“Supply closet on the fifth floor, near the new wing.”

But no. Eleanor had a feeling what was that about, though. The supply closet he was talking about was in a secluded area and most of the time Bryce convened her to meet there, they weren’t for the most decorous reasons. Well, a meeting in any supply closet would never be innocent, honestly.

After finishing with a patient, she took the stairs to the fifth floor. She hadn’t even confirmed her guess, but she already was feeling a pulse under her scrubs. Even a kiss, just a hot kiss would cause her those sensations. That amazing was her boyfriend and that foolishly in love she was with him.

She bit her lower lip as the door of the supply closet was in her vision, and sauntered carelessly, checking subtly that no one would see her getting in the room. As the door opened, she found Bryce with one arm leaning against the wall, and his signature flirty smile all over his face.

“Hey”—Mirroring the smirk, she closed closing the door behind her. The very sight of him made her mouth feel dry.

“Hey yourself”—He replied taking her by the wrist and pulling her towards his strong body in one motion, leaving her curvy body flush against his. Their faces were inches apart, eyes observing lips until none of them couldn’t resist it, and cut the distance in one intense and wet kiss.

His lips were warm and hungry, and Eleanor could tell he was already aroused before she got in, because when she slid her hands over his toned muscles, she heard a brief pant in his breath.

“I think my suspicion was right.”

“You would suck at your job if you weren’t right, honestly.”—It wasn’t necessary to ask what was her suspicion, the fact that they were tangled and kissing frantically in a supply closet was eloquent enough.

“And I probably would be the worst girlfriend.”

“Luckily you’re very far from that.”

When she sank her hand under his scrubs, she felt his skin blazing and slightly sweated, making her pull up his scrub impatiently to kiss his chest. Bryce assisted her by taking it off, her lips now traveling up to his shoulders and neck, leaving a trail of kisses in her way up to his jaw and down to his chest, devouring his skin avidly when she reached his pecs.

Eleanor slid the tip of her tongue over his nipple and looked up at him, expecting his reaction while the other hand was pinching and drawing circles in his areola. 

Bryce whimpered and bucked his hips against her body, making Eleanor notice the protuberance growing under his pants.

She stayed there for a moment, delighted as if she was savoring the sweetest beverage she had tried, his pleasure adding a complex flavor to her drink, spicy ending. She swapped sides, sucking now the other nipple, while her finger kept pinching the wet and swollen nipple on the other side. 

“You’re an angel with that tongue.” 

“And I haven’t even shown you everything I’ve got” —She murmured in a sultry voice, her hands now raoming down his abs, sensing how his body shifted as she was approaching his bulge, completely incarcerated, begging for release and ease.

He gulped as her hand kept going down slowly, every move studiously executed. 

Suddenly, she parted from him and pulled out her white coat and the top of her scrubs, leaving only her bra on. His eyes scanned her body in a second, remaining in her breasts, turgent under the indigo bra and making a cleavage that probably was one of Bryce’s favorites.

Before his hands could reach them, Eleanor got on her knees, her face perfectly aligned with his pulsing tight. She placed her hands where they had been just a few moments ago and went even more down.

Every finger was touching him with conscious premeditation as Eleanor planted a hand over his crotch, feeling the warmth exuding under the fabric of his clothes. Bryce groaned at the sight of his lover giving him a mischievous smile while her hand began stroking his swollen member in a consciously—and agonizingly—slow and soft way.

“What do you want me to do, my love?”—Her voice is soft and compliant as her hands were now skimming between his muscled tights and sharp hips, one hand returning to caress the prisoner and the other was roaming over his chiseled abs.

“You already know.”—He sighed, feeling how his patience was dropping as Eleanor wasn’t giving him what he wanted.

“Maybe, but I want you to tell me.”

“I want you to eat me out”

“Just that, just suck your dick?”—When she discovered where was the tip of his cock under his boxers, she drew circles and lines randomly with her fingertips, the touch tickling his skin as the fabric was making it feel rougher than it really was; all this without parting eyes from him.

“No…”—He groaned again”—I… want you to swallow me.”

“Okay…”—Her fingers were down, tracing all his length until she felt his balls.

“And drink everything I give to you.”

“Now we are talking about.”—In one swift movement, she tugged his pants down, leaving his boxers on and resuming her previous task, this time, closer to his skin.

The fabric was even warmer and a bit wet with precum. Eleanor couldn’t help but chew her lower lip at this view.

“Now tell me: how much you’ve wanted this?”

“Eh… Every day since you gave me the idea.”

“And where did you imagine it? At home? At the on-call room? Maybe at Donahue’s?”

“No, no, always in a supply closet, in this supply closet actually.”

“And here you have me.”

“And here I have you about to make my dream come true.”

He bucked against her once again when her hand gripped him a bit more firmly.

“What do you want, love?”

“I want you to touch me.”

“I’m touching you.”

“My dick. Not my boxers. I want you to touch me with your lips and tongue.”

Eleanor slid her fingers under the hem of his boxers, feelings the tip of his flesh viscous and soft, then she tugged it down and his penis, now free, exposed itself before her swollen, hard and erected, motioning straight to her mouth.

“Oh my god”—She gasped and watched it for about fine ten seconds, like a cat who found feast, before starting to plant feather-like kisses along his hips and pelvis, and teasingly just around his balls and cock. Then finally, she slicked her tongue in his balls, making him shiver at the contact.

“Fuck”—He sighed.

And she felt and saw how his length tensed even more with so little contact.

“I was waiting for this too.”

“You were?”

“Mmhhm—She hummed, giving short licks to his balls again, and then starting to go up the base of his member .— Is inevitable thinking about doing this to you…—And up—…when you’re looking so hot every fucking single day of your life—And up—You should be a deadly sin.”

Until her tongue found the wet tip of his dick, shiny with more precum, and it stayed there for a few moments, slicking it quickly.

“I’m… Oh fuck… I’m not an expert, but there is al… already one for that and it’s called lust.”

Eleanor chuckled at his effort for mantaining a conversation.

“Nah. This is completely different. Just seeing you it makes me hungry and horny and I can only be satisfied if I eat you out”—And now she went down, starting at the top, and going down to the base.—“A combination of lust and gluttony might be.”

He released a hearty laugh.

“You really know how to boost an ego, don’t you?”

“Actually yeah, it’s pretty hard to boost an ego as big as yours.”

And then up again, this time quickly. 

“But I’m not interested in boost your ego, actually. I just want to make you cum.”

Eleanor took his glans between her lips, kissing him softly at first, until she began to add a bit of tongue, alternating with soft strokes with her lips, her and her cheeks hollowing out.

“More…”

“More what?”

“I want all of it in your mouth, baby”

Eleanor obeyed, and took all of him in her mouth, feeling his warm flesh all around her tongue and past her throat, back and forth, until she goes down again, but this time drawing random patterns with her tongue until she began to move faster, bobbing enthusiastically while she heard Bryce panting.

“Baby, you’re amazing”—He sighed with his hands placed over her head, stroking her hair gently.

Then she took it out of his mouth to look at him under her eyelashes and smiling smugly. She knew he would cum soon so she stopped to observe him from below.

“Are you enjoying yourself up there?”

“Very much, babe”

She went to his balls, taking all in her mouth while she stroked his shaft with one hand. 

“Oh, god. God. Yes…”

“You taste so good, my love, that I want to eat you out every day.”

“And I’m not going to stop you, y’know?”

Then she started moving again, synchronizing her hands in circular motions with her tongue swirling around him, his skin feeling multiple sensations and pulsings each one different from the other. After a few more thrusts, she finally decided to go deeper and moved her head from left to right until she managed to feel the tip of his dick deep in the back of her throat.

He shuddered.

“Fuck, Eleanor stay just right there…”—Bryce pulled her hair roughly, keeping her just exactly where he wanted, his dick deep buried in her head, feeling her gagging. She nodded at first, but then Bryce saw her eyes glistering mischievously.

“Oggay”—The vibrations of her throat reached him, tickling the tip of her cock, and making him shiver instantly. 

“Shit, you’re insane.”

As she realized the effect it was having in him, she couldn’t stop.

“GGes”

“You’ll drink all of me, you hear me? Everything I’ll give you”

“Mmmmhhmm”

Bryce started to rock his hips against her, pulling her hair more tightly.

“Yes, fuck me, baby, you’re doing amazing…”—His words faded as Eleanor picked up pace, moving hard inside him, while her hands were grabbing her butt strongly. Bryce stopped her and he began to thrust her instead.

She moaned unexpectedly. The vibrations made him groan, but he knew she wasn’t teasing him.

“What is it? Are you turning on?”

She nodded.

“What’s turning you on?”

She took his hand on hers, suggesting he should keep bucking against her like he was doing.

“Oh, you want me to conduct you just as I like it?”

She freed his cock for a second.

“I’m not used to this commanding side of yours and it’s making me so fucking horny.”

“Oh, damn, and you want me to boss you while you suck my dick?”

“Yes, please.”

She took him in her mouth again and sucked him hard. Bryce held her head still and resumed his thrusts. She had no choice in this, she was almost powerless, every move she was making was controlled by Bryce.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?”

The speed, the deepness, how much time she would stay there. Everything controlled by him. 

She couldn’t help but moan again. She felt his dominance growing, and instantly knew the power her confession had made in him. He had never been like this. She looked up, his eyes fluttering, the muscles of her arms taut around her head.

She hummed, tickling his dick again. It was all she could do, she had no power over everything else, just the vibrations inside her throat.

“Fuck, Eleanor.”

“Mmmmmhh”

He growled deep and he intensified his movements, his hips rocking quickly against her mouth, always reaching her throat.

“Fuck. Fuck. Baby I’m ccggggo”—He yelped while his hips bucked unevenly against her, until his release streamed down her throat. 

With herculean effort he managed not to scream, the sensations washing all over his body, leaving it numb. 

But he wasn’t done yet.

“Open your mouth, you dirty sinner”—He commanded as he stroked his dick with his hand and placing it over her tongue.

Eleanor stared at him big eyes while swallowing what she had received just now, and then she opened her mouth, her tongue out and firm, waiting for the lusty liquid to drip into her taste buds. A few droplets went down her chest, but she kept swallowing and drinking everything Bryce was giving her.

When he was ready, he looked down her chest.

“Take it all”

Eleanor took the liquid with her index finger and suck it hard, leaving it clean.

“Good girl.”

“You taste so good, baby.”

“I can feed you whenever you want it, babe.”

“Even if it means to spend eternity in Hell, I’m all for it.”

After a few moments, Eleanor gets up from the floor while Bryce pulls his pants on.

“No uh”—He made Eleanor stop in her tracks, as she was taking her scrubs to put it on again. Bryce kissed her in the lips, feeling his own taste in her mouth

“I wanna know how much this turned you on.”

He took her by the hips and sank a hand under her panties

“Oh, fuck. You’re fucking soaked, babygirl.”

He captured her lips in his desperately, moving his middle finger in circles over her nub.

“Bryce…”—She whimpered lolling her head back— “I have to get back… soon. I’ve been away for too long and I have some pending with the Team.”

Bryce, pretending not hearing her, with his other hand tugged the fabric of her bra to one side and slicked his tongue over her nipple.

“Oh fuck, please let me go.”

"You don’t want me to make you cum just by sucking your tits?” —He sucked the other nipple, and then just made rapid moves, making her squeal.

“As if you have never done that before.”

“I know. And I want to do it again.”

Just has Bryce was about to unclasp her bra, her pager went off. She took her coat and checked the device.

“I have to go. It the DT.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fast.”—Bryce took her by the hips, kissing her jaw, and ignoring her again.

“No, if you’re giving me an orgasm like this, I want to enjoy it, savor it, so, it’s pending for tonight.”

Eleanor freed herself from his grip to put her clothes on as quickly as she could. 

“Hey, wait a second”

“What?” —She turned to him.

“You were amazing, baby. You gave more than I could’ve hoped for. As always.”

She chuckled.

“I’m happy. You deserve more, but you don’t let me.”

She gave him a chaste kiss in his lips, and then disappeared behind the door, her cheeks still suspiciously flushed.


End file.
